It Feels So Good
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Stefan's the best guy in the whole world! It hurts me, but it feels so good at the same time... birthday fic for Sophie (Screaming Faeries)!


**A/N: Birthday fic for Sophie (Screaming Faeries)! Happy Birthday, and I hope you like it! I tried my best haha!**

 **Word Count: 754**

* * *

Okay, I'm cheating. I'm cheating. But I just can't be, it's impossible. Stefan's the best guy in the whole world! But whenever I encountered Klaus, my view on him totally changes. It's like I don't even know who my husband is anymore when I'm with Klaus. It hurts me, but it feels so good at the same time.

* * *

The first time it happened, I was alone in the Salvatore Boarding House, or at least I thought I was alone. I was finishing up some papers when there was a noise in the entryway.

Of course I went to investigate; there was a possible danger around my school, and I was not going to let the perpetrator get away.

I could have brought a weapon with me, but I was all the weapon I needed right then. Though I didn't need it anyway because the figure was oddly familiar to me.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

He pushed off the side of the wall, walking towards me with that arrogant swagger I wanted to punch out of him. "Hello, Love," he greeted, "it's been so long."

I took a step back, placing my hand on the wall to remain steady. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see Hope, of course," Klaus replied, looking into my eyes as a smirk formed, "and I wanted to drop by your office and say hi."

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Um, yea, I would." I folded my arms instead, showing that I'm not intimidated by him.

A deep chuckle passed his lips. "Nothing for you to be worried about, Caroline. Can't I just see you?"

I flashed my hand with my ring on it in his face. "Now, you can't just see me. I'm a taken woman."

A look passed in his eyes. I almost missed it, but I could tell that it was there in that second it appeared. "You still think that you could get away from me that easily?"

Klaus continued to approach me, using his quick speed to be extremely close. I could feel his breath on my neck, and a feeling pumped inside me.

"I love Stefan," I said, trying to convince him. But looking into his eyes, I felt that I was trying to convince myself right then.

"You also love me, you can't deny that," he said, glancing over my face before meeting my eyes again.

"I can't…"

"Then tell me to move and go away, and I will do so."

I should have said it, but I couldn't bring myself to. The thoughts of Stefan began to vanish like magic.

Klaus had to take my silence as an answer because his smirk grew. He leaned forward more into my neck, and my body tensed.

I tried to be indifferent, really I did. It didn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he had. I didn't lean in, didn't make it easy or seem too keen on his actions.

He brushed my hair back from my shoulder and moved in so close I could feel his lean body pressed up against me. I felt his warmth, and already my mind had placed our lips together. I seriously didn't want that to happen.

He leaned in to caress my neck, slow and gentle. He's making me wait, taunting me, and I could hardly bare it. I wanted his lips now, I wanted his kisses. Then he cupped my face in his hands and gave me what he knew I wanted.

The problem was I shouldn't have wanted it.

* * *

After that night, I kept staying late in the boarding house when Stefan was gone with Damon and the others, hoping to encounter Klaus again.

And he always came.

Our rendezvous were steamy, hot, and exhilarating. The way he'd touch me, kiss me brought fire through my body. Trying to be guilty was so hard when I was pressed against the wall and Klaus had his hands on me.

Every time I woke up next to my husband is when the guilt ate at me alive. I could tell that Stefan was curious about some of my actions around him; he was just that kind of perceptive guy.

I wanted to tell him the truth, but I don't know who would be crushed about the truth more.

I know Klaus wouldn't be guilty at all.

God, I need help.


End file.
